


dear DREAM

by jaemkyu



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Dear dream, Other, but oops i sobbed anyways, i love them so much i can cry, mark graduation, ot7 dream - Freeform, this really wasn't supposed to make anyone cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemkyu/pseuds/jaemkyu
Summary: now that time passed, you were so youngbut you were so bigthat side of yougives me strengthi’ll be your home-in which mark sends letters to all of dream before he graduates





	dear DREAM

_" **This is only one part of something passing** "_

 

 

 

Dear Renjun,

There was a day you were homesick, broken, afraid, tired, drained. Yes, we had our first win. Yes, we were celebrating the first ever win of NCT altogether with the rest of Dream, but reality hit you that you haven’t seen your family in months. Your schedule and as well as theirs prevented you from seeing them physically, and it broke you. You only heard their voices; even facetime wasn’t available. You would always wish to see them again and would go on and on about how much they meant for you.

One day, I organized a facetime for you so you can see your parents.

We were in the practice room rehearsing My First and Last for the nth time that week. Out of the blue, our manager came in and specifically asked for you. No one besides me knew what was going on and you were beyond confused, but went anyway. And us being the nosy people we are, followed you out of the room and into our managers office. 

I will never forget your expression when you saw your parents there on the large screen in front of you. Tears streamed down your face and slipped off your soft cheeks as you spoke to your parents and told them about your many experiences as a member of NCT and all the amazing opportunities you’ve had. You gushed about the food we were feeding you and how we almost burnt the dorm down while making popcorn. You just gushed about everything and anything. Your parents were pleased to see you just as much as you wanted to see them. The best part was, you didn't waste a single second talking to them. You seized the opportunity and used it to your ability.

My heart was filled with warmth, pleased to satisfy you and make you happy. After all, as the leader of Dream it was my number one priority to make all six of you boys happy like how an older brother should. I wanted to be your home away from home, and I hope I accomplished that with my time with you.

 

Thank you, Renjun, for letting me be your home away from home.

_Love, Mark._

 

 

 

_" **You can write this down, I believe you will pass on, this bookmark** "_

  


 

Dear Jeno,

You don’t like showing your tears. As hard as it is, you never liked crying in front of the others - _ever_ , no matter what. You like staying strong for all the members and being the grown one, but sometimes by holding it in too much, you can just go crashing down. Even the little things can break your hard and strong wall.

It started while learning the moves for We Young. It wasn’t the easiest move in the world and you were having a lot of difficulty with it. You practiced day in and day out, every single night when you got back to the dorm, and until you fell asleep. The same thing went on for another few days. It was a repeated cycle. The members and I were worried for your health; you would prefer to practice rather than eat and that scared the _hell_ out of us.

Then one day, when no one else was in the practice room and it was just you and I, you burst into tears. Immediately I ran to your aid. You held me tight and cried into my shoulder (making my brand new shirt wet, but that’s beside the point). Never in my life have I seen you so broken, yet the reason you were crying was because you weren’t able to perfect a move. I can tell it was hard - after all, our choreographer was giving you a hard time.

But nonetheless, I soothed you. I let you cry on my shoulder for however long you needed, since sometimes even the big brother has to cry no matter how strong they want to seem. After the tears were gone and your eyes were no longer red and puffy, I helped you master the move and now you can’t even tell you we struggling with it! I’m proud of you, Jeno. I forever will be. I’m always there to help you, no matter how big or how small the situation would be. You’re an amazing dancer and I never want you to put yourself down because of it.

 

Thank you, Jeno, for letting me be the big brother for once _._

_Love, Mark._

 

 

 

_" **It’s more natural if you leave it to the flow** "_

 

 

 

 

Dear Donghyuck,

We have been together from the start. I’ve been through your tough times and I’ve seen you break down. I’ve seen you at your happiest moments, parading around the dorm like the king you are, and I’ve seen you at your worst, struggling to open a simple plastic container for a whole ten minutes and then giving it to Taeyong to open. Although you were strong (and you still are), you were petrified for our debut. You were the youngest in 127 and you were scared what people were going to think of you. You were scared of the hate.

While waiting for the music video to drop, you were pacing around the room. Your hands were running through your hair and I was just able to tell your heart was racing a billion miles an hour. I couldn't blame you; this was definitely one of the scariest moments in our lives.

“Mark, I’m scared,” you turned around and told me. A split second after you were in my arms hugging me. “How are you not scared?”

“Oh, Donghyuck, I’m just as scared as you are.”

“Then why are you covering it?”

“So I can be strong for you.”

And for the rest of the night, you stayed in my arms. Your heartbeat decreased to a normal rate and you ended up falling asleep in my arms. By the time the music video released, you were fast asleep in my arms. Your eyes were fluttering and your mouth was slightly opened. Your head was against my chest and I bet you fell asleep to the calmness of _my own_ heartbeat. I carefully woke you up when the music video was released and the debut was official and you were amazed by the positive feedback our fans were giving us.

Overwhelmed with joy, you sang and danced around the dorm. Everyone laughed at you happiness, but we joined you. This became our thing; whenever a music video was released - both Dream or 127 - the two of us would dance and sing around the room to release the anxiety in us. I hope I can share more singing and dancing with you.

  

Thank you, Donghyuck, for letting me be your comfort _._

_Love, Mark._

 

 

 

_" **But I don’t want this to sound like we’re about to depart** "_

  


 

Dear Jaemin,

Your back injury was your downfall for over a year. With sadness in your eyes, you told us that you won’t be able to continue with Dream for the time being until you were fully healed. You missed two eras and it saddened you - and us - to no end. We missed our hilarious Jaemin to cheer us up when we were feeling down, but you weren’t there by our side with us when we needed you.

So I decided to surprise you. The six of us came over to your house and knocked on your door, eager to you your smiling face. Your mother opened it up, surprised to see us. She let us in and there you were, lying down on the couch with tears in your eyes as you watched one of our music videos. After looking up and seeing us, your eyes welled with happy tears and you bear hugged us all. 

We played video games until nightfall and we ate until you stomachs couldn't be filled anymore. Then you decided to take us outside to watch the beautiful stars in your backyard. As we all sat down on the grass, I took out a pack of shiny star stickers and placed one on your face. “The stars may be shining bright, but you shine even brighter.” 

After recovering from our intense laughter, we all took turns placing stickers on your face. Nothing or no-one was able to stop our happiness. We enjoyed every single second we were with you and there wasn't a single moment we would ever take back. By the time our pack of stickers were finished, they were all over everyone's face, but mostly yours. You giggled and kept them on your face after we (playfully) yelled at you when you tried taking them off.

We’ll all forever be there for you. Even when you weren’t able to physically be there with us, we made sure we were physically there with you. No Dreamie is _ever_ going to be left behind. Our family isn't complete without you.

 

Thank you, Jaemin, for being our shining star even off the stage.

_Love, Mark._

 

 

 

_" **If I ever get lost** "_

  


 

Dear Chenle,

When I first met you, you didn’t speak a word of Korean and only a little bit of English - you were able to understand better than speak. We didn’t know how to communicate with you even though we really wanted to. You seemed like an amazing person, plus you were going to be our new member so we wanted to spend as much time with you as possible, but how? That’s when I decided how we can.

Speaking isn’t the only way of communication. After a long discussion with the other rookies, we decided that the only way we can talk to you is through charades (and Renjun, but he was a different ‘ _boring_ ’ option). After we told you the plan, you laughed and agreed to it. From then on until you learnt how to fully speak Korean, we would “charades” our way into speaking to you and you would do the same to us.

Although there were many miscommunications with our plan to talk to you, we all enjoyed playing our little game of charades. You enjoyed it too, correct? I was able to see it in your eyes. 

Anyways, we had a lot of conversations though this way of communication.

‘Where are we practicing?’ I would understand and then show you to the practice room.

‘What’s for dinner?’ I would point to whatever Jaemin was cooking.

‘Our choreographer is annoying…’ Yeah, I know. He's usually like that.

Even before you were able to speak to us, I was trying to be the most responsible leader I can by trying to include you. I hope it worked and we weren’t too annoying and silly for you. And I hope you enjoyed the little times where I would teach you Korean through charades, because I enjoyed it greatly.

 

Thank you, Chenle, for letting me be a leader before I was actually a leader.

_Love, Mark._

 

 

 

_" **I wasn’t going to make it obvious** "_

  


 

Dear Jisung,

You’re the youngest of the group, so naturally you have it the hardest. Out of 18 members you have 17 elders to look up upon. I try to be the best that I can so you can have a great role model to look up to so you can be the best that you can be.

The moment that got you really worked up was your audition for Dancing High. Anxiety came over you after your audition. You rushed over to the dorm, sweat dripping down your face and heart racing. The first thing you did was envelop me in a hug. Your breathing slowed down as you were in the arms of home.

I patted your hair as you breathed heavily in my arms. “How did you do, Jisung?”

“I did well,” you whispered. “Really well. I’m just scared. That’s all.”

I smiled. I knew everything was okay, but you just needed comfort. I’m glad I’m close enough to you where you can just come to me for a hug when you’re stressed. I’m glad I’m your home. And hopefully, even when I do graduate, I’ll still be your home and you’ll still be close enough to me where you can just run into my arms.

I’m proud of how far you’ve come. You were only a child when I met you and you have matured so much. One day you’ll grow up to be the person I “raised” you to be. I hope you take my advice and become a mature future-leader of Dream one day.

 

Thank you, Jisung, for letting me be the best person I can.

_Love, Mark._

 

 

 _"_ **Imma call back. Don't forget the tone I called you, chant it like we always did** "

  


 

Dear Dream,

Thank you for letting me be your leader for an amazing two years. Thank you for being the most amazing members a person could ever ask for. Thank you for making me the person I am today.

The seven of us will be Dream forever and always. I will never forget our Saturday night movie nights, our fun play date nights, and our hilarious karaoke nights with the other eleven members.

This letter isn't a goodbye. It's simply a "see you later" message, although I’m making it sound as though I’m leaving and never coming back. I don’t think you realize how much you guys impacted me as a whole. You made me so happy when we were together and the moments we shared were very well spent. Remember, I’m always a dorm and a knock away.

Renjun, don’t be too harsh on them, okay? I’m kidding. But you’re going to be a great leader and I have so much faith in you. You’re going to make the boys prosper and you all will become amazing people. The albums the six of you release will be beautiful and it will just get better each and every time. Spend your time well together before time runs out.

I love you guys so much.

 

Thank you, Dream, for letting me be your leader and for teaching me what others wouldn't be able to.

_Love, your old leader, Mark Lee._

 

 

 

_" **Hope we always feel like** "_

**Author's Note:**

> wbk this sucks but i really had this urge to write it. imma miss mark in dream ;(  
> thank you guys for reading! i hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as i enjoyed writing it. this fic really means a lot to me and although i didn't work as hard on this fic than with the others i write, this one will most probably always be my favorite.


End file.
